


Notes in the Interlude

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Those are… unfinished.”





	Notes in the Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "interlude"

“What is this?” asked John.

Cleaning their apartment, he had found some crumpled papers by Sherlock’s chair. They were all handwritten, not lists or letters, just jumbles of words – all with John’s name.

“Ah,” said Sherlock, “Those are… unfinished.”

“Keeping notes on all my annoying habits?” John teased.

“Quite the opposite. I often think of things I should say to you during the interludes of our cases, but forget them afterwards. So, I’ve written them down. I meant to tidy them up before you read them.”

“No,” John protested. “I want them just as they are.”

Sherlock smiled. “Very well.”

THE END


End file.
